


苦月亮

by Koolacid



Category: SECHSKIES
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolacid/pseuds/Koolacid
Summary: 苦月亮 （主：源镇/水德 副：水岛/釜山/夏威夷）借波兰斯基的苦月亮来重新诠释水晶之间的关系（脸真大人物设定：阿德是退役舞者，现在开了自己的舞室。张水是餐厅老板  阿岛是画家 小丸则是画商三观不正 不喜误入





	苦月亮

第一章

“水院哥，这是您的朋友让我转交给您的。”

餐厅内的服务员有些惴惴地将包裹递给了张水院，她小心翼翼的手指擦过了由洁白丝带系在包装上的绢花，张水院笑着接过，她手下脆弱的花瓣以粗糙的柔韧碾过他发烫的指腹。

“谢谢。”

里头是他和金在德的婚礼请柬与喜糖的样品。张水院解开丝带，信笺样式的硬质卡片微微弯折，细腻的纸面上不见人们早已烂熟于心的海誓山盟，也不见将疏离掩藏在热络之下的礼貌客套，只有他与在德的名字撕开了张合之间的细缝，钻进了他的眼底。

张水院情不自禁地抚过金在德的名字。

他拜托了写得一手好字的朋友来写请柬——张水院向来喜欢笔画弯折之间隐而不灭的漂亮锋芒，那人的笔锋冷冽，正好对了他的胃口。朋友苦笑着说，张水院明明是个温柔的名字，也许心思细腻的女孩才能写出里之中的精巧。

“冻水成冰不就好了。”

他漫不经心地化解朋友的疑虑，好取悦自己。只在看到了金在德那三个字的时候，挑剔与不满依旧钻出了喉咙，生生被舌尖抵住。

你看过在德跳舞吗？

蘸满了刻薄的问句终究被张水院咽了下去。他早就明白，很多人见过舞台之上，灯光之下的金在德。他们想到他，能闻到鲜花的如雾香气，能溺于如潮掌声。可只有他能尝到咸涩的汗水，拥抱在德的孑然。

张水院花了一个礼拜的时间来修改“金在德”这三个字。他握着笔杆，回想着僵硬的肌肉线条在他的手掌下归于流畅，企图将对他的酸涩爱意揉进墨水，写出他万分之一的神采飞扬。

但最终，他的在德还是拒绝了他举办婚礼的请求。

“旅行结婚就很好了，亲爱的。我不习惯在那么多人面前…”

张水院凑到金在德的跟前，亲吻爱人的唇，不甘地吮过他的疑虑与不安。

人人都说，张水院对婚礼有着难以理解的狂热。而他明白，自己对任何的仪式都有着异样的执着。不同于纵情声色的无畏，他更享受见证与被见证的微妙束缚——他热爱宴席间的高谈阔论，将自己放置在旁观者的角度，享受以自我判断为幌子的暗自比较所带来的满足感。他也可以选择让自己暴露在他人的审视和关注之下，让身体操控头脑来体验如瘾的飘飘欲仙。他对任何错过的仪式都充满憾意，再用更多新的欢愉来抹平。

张水院想凝视他的爱人，近乎无私地将他人的注视分给他，将他拖进属于自己的快乐。

“我来安排就好了，你是我的肋骨啊哥，我会好好照顾好你的。”

“是啊，人人都说，夏娃是亚当的肋骨。照理说呢，水院你也应该是我的肋骨。你造就了我血肉之下的隐秘凹陷，与我坚硬之间藏匿的柔软。我喜欢这样的传说——你我曾是亲密无间的一体，又有幸成为了分离的个体。你不再是我的软肋，我能无所顾虑地疼你，爱你。”在德摸了摸他的脸，“可偏偏很多人和我说，你是我的脊骨——没有了你，我就不能站立，不能行走。水院，我喜欢你的聪明狡黠，甚至深爱你的嫉妒多疑，但我不想你是苦苦支撑我的脊骨。”

他盯着在德的眼中澄澈的恳切，迷失在了惶惑之中。

“看来老板要结婚了。”

香烟的烟雾围拢着的低沉沙哑挤进了张水院的耳朵，转眼之间，那人伸出了手，从包裹中取出了喜糖。

张水院微微抬头，一抹浓重的艳色撞进了眼帘——戏谑的皮相与深刻的骨相争吵，叫嚣，又懒怠于退让，干脆从心所欲地掠夺每个人的目光，它们从那些爱慕中各取所需，作为自己的战利品。

张水院认得出来，这个讨厌鬼是餐厅里的常客殷志源。

张水院见过无数美人，男男女女，他们都希冀于点燃眉目之间的明艳以获得更多青睐，而眼前的人却肆意地让黑化作了点缀的浓烈。

“谢谢老板了。”殷志源迫不及待地剥开巧克力的包装，任甜蜜融化在指尖，凝于眼睫的黑在顾盼流连间似鲜活地流动，涌进鼻侧的阴翳，与粘稠的糖浆一起碎在了抿起的双唇上。“打算请人么？”

“不打算办婚礼。”

“呀，老板很失望吧。”殷志源连敷衍都吝于施舍，唇边愈发明朗的笑意加深了眉眼间的艳丽与幽深，“是妻子不愿意吧，我的妻子也不愿意来着。”

“我的爱人是个男的。”

“男的就不能是妻子了吗？”殷志源摆了摆手，“不要太死板嘛，从角色扮演的角度来看，老板不会甘心做妻子的吧？我可就是不甘心呢。”

性别的障壁自然而然地树立在每个人的面前，迫使人们走向不同的分类，担任不同的角色。张水院无声地咀嚼殷志源话语之中的深意——他和眼前的人以同性相爱打破了这层障壁，他们是不伦的禁忌，是大刀阔斧的革新者。挣脱了传统观念的监视。下意识所产生的对男女之别的厌恶，是否阻碍了理智的思考？妨碍他对他与在德的关系作出正确的判断？

“糖吃上去很贵。”殷志源把糖纸塞回了张水院手中的箱子，黏腻的指尖点了点水院洁净的外衣，“不要浪费了啊，老板。”

此刻的张水院陷入新的囹圄，他看着殷志源离去的背影，任由对方嘲讽自己的迂腐——他不能分辨殷志源是否明了尽管他们对传统的性别观念充满了近乎出于天性的厌恶，却依旧对此卑躬屈膝。本应把自己与彼此的爱人放在了天平平衡的两端，又如孩童般模仿既定的规则给自己与爱人安排身份，以融入一个看似崭新的框架之中。

不知不觉间，张水院走到了餐厅角落的一处吧台边，他将包裹放在一边，坐上了高脚凳，从口袋中拿出纸巾，擦拭外套之上的甜腻。

手边被人遗忘的座机表面早就布满了灰尘，他突然有了些兴致，随意地按下了数字的按键。

“亲爱的。”

张水院摆弄着电话的红色外壳，后厨的油烟装腔作势地叩开虚掩的门，肆意地浮动在眼前的空气里，被裹挟的脂腻凝结在了低垂卷曲的电话线上。他冷静地瞧着手边的一汪鲜红淌进灰暗，如打翻在墙角的油漆罐。

“亲爱的。”

话筒另一头的金在德声音清亮，他的在德背对着窗户扬起头，张水院猜得到那柔韧的腰肢正靠在舞室的钢管上，褪去颜色的发根暴露在一派明亮之下，享受着阳光干爽芬芳的抱拥。

“还在舞室吗？”

“嗯…”金在德停顿了几秒钟，“今天的孩子们都很可爱呢。”

张水院不置可否地嗯了一声。话筒熨帖着耳朵，另一头的只言片语的微弱振动变作了麻痒的风吹草动、

“在德哥明天就要去新婚旅行了吧？”

“呀，真幸福呢。真羡慕在德哥。”

“在德哥为什么不和水院哥办个仪式呢？好给水院哥一个交代嘛。”

“哎…”

爱人话语中的窘迫啃咬着他敏感的耳侧，衔住了流窜在血液当中的燥热，继而将快感与不适钉在了沉默之中。

张水院乐于看到这样的金在德。

人情世故这张细韧的丝网，把嫉妒与艳羡缠缚在了在德的身上，催促他用那一套纯良的善意和过时的道德鞭挞自我，翻出心底潜藏着的愧疚，信誓旦旦地向世人期待的忠贞忏悔——从这个角度看，自己的确没有和在德举行婚礼的必要。闲言碎语，飞短流长，早已成为剪裁妥帖的华服，包裹住了他的爱侣的矢志不渝。

“还要继续上课吗？哥啊…是不是该为我们的蜜月好好准备一下呢？”

张水院百无聊赖地卷起了舌头，他不习惯坐在餐厅的角落来观察此间的人来人往——耳鬓厮磨间的缠绵不舍被各怀鬼胎的猜疑笼罩，人声鼎沸处滋生出了恼人的窃窃私语，成双的爱侣的羞怯欢愉都被不详的灰黑吞噬。那些男男女女的脸庞在他对金在德的思念之前模糊成了一团肮脏。

“餐厅半个小时后就要打烊了，到时候我来接你，嗯？”

“水院啊…”金在德叹了口气，“老板可不是像你这样做的。”

“丈夫也不是像你这样做的。”信手拈来的娇嗔从舌尖滚落，“老婆，我想你了。”

“呀…真拿你没办法…等会儿就回家收拾行李吧，嗯？”

“嗯。”

张水院抵达舞室时，金在德正背对着他收拾自己的储物柜——舞室外的阳光穿过透明的天窗，将灰尘与暖光洒在了在德的头顶。张水院屏住呼吸，任由暧昧而朦胧的美淹没了他的爱人——在德垂着纤细的脖颈，翻看拆封了的信件，脊骨处的凸起刺穿了姣好的白皙，溃散于两边的黑影淌过那对病态的蝴蝶骨，向他发出无声的邀约。

张水院伸出手，环住在德精瘦的腰身，柔韧的肌肉贴着手腕处的脉搏，吻过跳动不息的爱意。他把下巴搁在金在德的肩膀上，残余的香水气味夹杂着咸涩的汗水在他的鼻尖发酵成了一团暖意。

“水院啊…”

“在德…”张水院看到储物柜上的锁摇摇欲坠，于是他环紧了手臂。“在这里做好不好？”

“回家再做不好吗？”

张水院牵过金在德的左手，他的舌尖舔舐无名指的根部，牙齿轻轻撞上了他们的婚戒，执拗地衔着那个圆环，将它拽离了爱人的手指。他用舌尖一遍遍地描摹着戒指的印痕，勾起了金在德的颤栗。  
“回家做吧？水院…”

情欲袭上了他的花朵，张水院终于满足地吻上了金在德脆弱的脊骨，他吮吸着那片肌肤，揉碎了丰盈，让艳红汩汩涌出。

“好，听哥的。”

“没大没小！”金在德从张水院的手里抢过属于自己的戒指，“说好了不留吻痕的。”

“明天就是蜜月了，让你老公任性一回嘛。”

金在德捂住耳朵，逃跑似的快步走向停车场，张水院望着他的背影敛起了脸上的笑容。

反复确认早已定好的日本航班之后无误之后，张水院开始整理他们的行李箱。金在德坐在他的身边，熟稔地叠起了成堆的袜子。日常的琐碎充塞在他们二人之间，扫却了张水院的兴致，但是金在德却很满足。他主动地靠向行李箱边的水院，罕见地撒起了娇。

“水院说想做吧？”

“现在不想了哦。”

“留到日本也不是不可以。”金在德抱上张水院的手臂，“我爱你啊，水院。”

张水院只是勾了勾嘴角，没有回应爱人的热情。

第二天，金在德将家里的钥匙拜托给了舞室的一个女孩，又把早就写好的注意事项贴在了冰箱上，就拖着半梦半醒的张水院前往机场。他们二人对飞行适应性都还算良好，所以一下飞机，金在德就拉着他的丈夫，坐车去了早已预定好的温泉。

清爽的秋风吹起人们和服的衣角，水汽的湿润随意地扑上了小腿处裸露的肌肤。温泉内殷勤而细致的招待让张水院放松了下来，他毫不掩饰地在他人的好奇的目光中牵过金在德的手，和他走向男汤。

“哎…有人呢。”

张水院顺着金在德的话看向温泉的方向——那人披着暗色的浴袍，缱绻的针脚所刺穿的白色山茶贴着他麦色的皮肤，跟着他的呼吸或而舒展墨绿的叶片，或而慵懒地蜷起清丽的花瓣，悄无声息地将肌肤的艳色藏在了松松围拢的布料之下。

细密的汗珠落下鬓角，坠入了温泉的氤氲，涟漪懒怠，浸透在泉水之中的洁白花瓣却晕染开了丝丝颤抖，欣喜地包裹着他的隐秘。

他的头顶是团团燃烧的火焰——红枫的影子如簌簌火星，滴落在了他的唇间。炽烈的阳光轻蔑地拨开丛丛簇簇的猩红，又只是怯懦地在阴翳的沉默中，在他的唇上留下了斑斑白色的光点。

张水院看到那人抬起了手，左手无名指处的银戒在光的舔吻之下，用蛇形的光影束缚了食指。嘶嘶，嘶嘶，风吹过那片红枫，揉碎了一池柔软，指尖擦过脖颈处的旖旎红痕，水痕贴着分明的锁骨缓缓滑下。

恍惚之间，张水院似乎听到蛇吐出信子的声音。

“宰镇？”走在他身旁的金在德突然迈出了脚步，他走到温泉的旁边，头顶芜杂的树枝被他的动作拢到了一边，大片的金色泼向了温泉中的男子，“李宰镇啊…”

“金在德。”柔美蛇行于李宰镇的嗓音之中，他的视线未曾触及金在德，就迫不及待地落在了张水院的身上——冰冷的审视与探究与那人身上热烈的妩媚碰撞在一起，让张水院感到了异样的兴奋与恶寒。

“水院啊，这是宰镇。当初还在釜山的时候，我们在一个舞团来着。没想到，现在的宰镇做了画家。”金在德朝张水院招了招手，“宰镇啊，这是我的爱人，张水院。”

“张水院…”自己的声音被那人的嘴唇抿过，张水院僵立在原地，“是个温柔的名字。”

金在德踏进了温泉，水花溅在他的腿肚，他亲昵地揽过李宰镇的肩膀。对方抬起胳膊，似是要回应这一份热切——无名指处的银色不着痕迹地碾过金在德脖颈处的艳丽。

金在德絮絮地朝李宰镇诉说着他对他的思念——穿梭于釜山与首尔间的无望寻找，突然看到他的画展时的愤怒与惊喜。还有无法相见的惆怅与失落——他用自己的一腔热诚紧紧拥抱着李宰镇的无动于衷。

“有喜欢的画吗？”

李宰镇突然开口，让张水院皱起了眉。

面对如此不加掩饰的不满，李宰镇的脸上反而多了几分慵懒的笑意。

“喜欢的画有好多呢，但是记得最清楚的是那幅花蛇与玫瑰。”

花蛇与玫瑰…张水院思考着这样的意象——光滑的鳞片游过覆满了绒毛的血红…

“呀，这不是老板吗？”

殷志源的声音从回廊上响起，粗鲁地打断了张水院的思考。他穿着宽松的和服，靠在廊上的一根柱子旁，手指挑逗头顶系着的瓷质风铃。叮叮咚咚的声响将可见的冰冷注入了他的血肉——他的眼神越过张水院，恶毒地剜过李宰镇触摸金在德的左手。

“这就是我和你说过的妻子，李宰镇啊。”

“啊...”

金在德诧异地转过头。

而李宰镇面对殷志源的讽刺，扬起了明媚的笑容。

TBC


End file.
